Tales from Rumania
by Polgara Grimm
Summary: Esta es la historia de Mirelius, hija biológica de Caius Vulturi y de Willow Rosenberg, una bruja. Y de cómo encontró su lugar con el aquelarre Rumano. Porque los lazos de sangre no siempre atan a las personas.  Buffy/Twiligth/Queen from Damed  Crossover
1. Chapter 1: El comienzo

_**Comienzo**_

Una mujer pelirroja miró con algo parecido al desprecio al pequeño bebé que se encontraba entre sus brazos. Le daba verguenza. Aquella niña había estado a punto de matarla en el parto, pero lo que le avergonzaba era haber sido tan débil como para caer en la trampa de aquel vampiro. Si ahora se presentaba ante sus amigos y ante su familia con la pequeñ no le volverían a dirigir la palabra. La niña, que parecía haber heredado su cabello pelirrojo la miraba con aquellos ojos azul-verdoso. Willow estaba convencida de que era un error en su vida. Un error del que nadie debía enterarse. Nunca. Así que dejó a la niña en un banco y se fue de allí. La pequeña pronto empezó a llorar, pero nadie la escuchaba, y su madre no dio la vuelta ni volvió a por ella. Tal era el alboroto que estaba causando que un vampiro con el pelo rubio ceniza y vestido con chaqueta de cuero se acercó a ver. Y vio a la pequeña ahí abandonada.  
-Pero... ¿Tú cómo has llegado hasta aquí, pequeña?  
Murmuró el vampiro, cogiendo en brazos a la niña para que dejara de llorar. Esta se calló inmediatamente en cuanto se sintió en los brazos del vampiro.  
-¿Eh? ¿No me digas que te gusto? ¿Quiere venir conmigo? Si? Ya me parecía a mi... pero necesitas un nombre. Un nombre digno para una princesa... ¿Qué te parece Mirelius? O Mireia que es el nombre casero ¿Te gusta?  
La pequeña se rió. El rubio sonrió satisfecho.  
-Pues serás Mirelius Romanov... vamos Mirelius, te tengo que presentar a los maestros y al resto de la familia.

Cuando Spike se presentó ante Stefan y Vladimir, los líderes del clan, les explicó la situación.  
-La niña apesta a Vulturi.  
Dijo Vladimir.  
-Pero Vladimir, piensa que si la educamos y la entrenamos nosotros ¿A quién le será fiel? Además esta niña no es como los demás híbridos, sospecho que pueda tener más de un don cuando sea mayor. Dijo Stefan que observaba asombrado como la niña les miraba con atención desde los brazos de Spike.  
-Si tienes razón... Spike ¿te sientes con fuerzas para hacerte cargo de nos niñas?  
-Si Maestro.  
-La niña es un amor.  
Dijo Darla, una vampira rubia. La verdad es que nadie se había dado cuenta de que esta estaba allí hasta aquel momento. La rubia que tantos asesinatos y tan fría era parecía cautivada por la niña.  
-¿Puedo cogerla, Spike?  
Spike le entregó a la niña con cuidado. Darla parecía extasiada con la pequeña pelirroja, que ya había movido una de sus pequeñas manitas para agarrar uno de los rubios mechones de pelo de la vampira.  
-Encantadora... pero no se la confiaría demasiado a Drusilla, puede hacerle daño.  
-¿Y si la cuidamos entre todos?  
Murmuró Vladimir, que parecía hipnotizado desde que aquellos ojitos le miraban.  
-¿Tu que dices Mirelius? ¿Quieres estar con nosotros?  
Una risa fue toda su respuesta.  
-Vaya... me parece que tenemos a una más en el clan.  
Murmuró Stefan con una sonrisa, la verdad es que no entendía cómo a los Vulturi se les había escapado esta niña, si era encantadora. Y además se veía que de mayor iba a ser muy poderosa.

La niña estuvo pasando de mano en mano entre los miembros del clan Rumano, hasta quedarse dormida en los de Vladimir.  
-Creo que deberías acostarla junto con Serenity, Spike... ya es hora de que conozca a su nueva hermana. Eso... si tu quieres hacer el rol de padre, claro.  
-Yo creo que Spike no cedería ese rol ni aunque le prometiésemos la cabeza de la cazavampiros, se le ve enamorado de la peque. Además, fue el quien la encontró, hermano.  
-Si Stefan, ya lo se... bueno, que se acueste, ¡tenemos mucho que hacer!

Mientras tanto, Spike depositaba a la durmiente en una cuna de madera en la que dormía otra niña, esta rubia.  
-Que duerman bien, mis niñas.  
Murmuró el rubio antes de irse.


	2. Chapter 2: Infancia con los rumanos

_**Infancia con los Rumanos**_

Parecía ser que la única que no se había tomado del todo bien la llegada de Mirelius a la familia era Drusilla. Pero finalmente se logró adpatar a que tenía una hija más. Aunque eso era relativo pues Drusilla siempre con sus locuras no era una buena madre. A veces intentaba hacerle daño a Serenity y a Mirelius. Ella decía que solo lo hacía porque quería que las pequeñas jugasen con ella. Pero Spike la solía apartar de sus hijas.  
Cierto día que Spike no había podido apartar a Drusilla de las niñas, se escuchó un grito. Era Serenity. Drusilla le había hecho daño. Cuando Darla y Spike fueron a rescatar a la niña se encontraron con Drusilla colgando cabeza abajo del techo, telekinéticamente. Y a Mirelius delante de Serenity mirándola con muchísimo enojo.  
-¡Enana del demonio! BAJAME.  
-¿Mirelius? ¿Eso lo has hecho tú?  
Exclamó Spike sorprendido.  
-Ti, papi.  
-Spike... ¡acaba de decir su primera palabra!  
-¿Pod que tas tiste tía?  
Susurraba Serenity.  
-No estoy triste, Sere... sólo que me emocionó.  
-Mi mana no va a dejar que me hagan daño, y yo tampoco a ella.  
Aseguró la pequeña rubia.  
-Mirelius, ya la puedes bajar...  
-vale.  
Murmuró la pelirroja con desgana aprtando la vista de Drusilla y haciendo que esta sufriera una caída de más de 20 metros. La morena miró a la niña muy enojada, estaba pensando darle una lección, pero se encontró con la mirada de Spike que no admitía réplica.  
-Ni se te ocurra, Dru.  
-¡La tengo que castigar, si no será una rebelde de mayor!  
-¡Eh y eso que tiene de malo?  
Dijo Darla cogiendo a Mirelius en brazos. La niña apoyó su pequeña cabecita llena de rizos pelirrojos en el hombro de Darla. Desde que ella estaba en la familia Darla actuaba de forma maternal con ella. Era como su verdadera madre. Era la cómplice de las trastadas de Serenity y de Mirelius, aunque su propio hijo, Connor, las había dejado hacía tiempo atrás. Ahora estaba de misión... ¡Cómo quería que volviese a casa!

En cuanto las niñas aparentaron tener 5 años comenzó su entrenamiento. El clan rumano era un clan muy combativo y sus miembros debían estar preparados para atacar siempre. Nunca se sabía cuando podían atacar los Vulturi o cualquier otra amenaza. Mirelius entrenaba con su hermana, a ambas les parecía un juego a veces, y a veces se tiraban toda la tarde compitiendo para ver quién era más fuerte. Drusilla seguía tratando de "educarlas" como buenamente podía. Pero hubo un momento en el que el clan se partió. Drusilla dijo que no aguantaba más y que se iba a buscar a Ángel porque Spike no la trataba ya cómo antes. Se fue... Spike se quedó destrozado y entró en depresión. Así que decidió irse por un tiempo. Porque ahora le costaba cada vez más estar ahí para las niñas... así que el también se fue. A Darla le llegaron noticias de que su hijo Connor estaba en peligro en Estados Unidos, así que ella también se marchó. Y allí se quedaron Serenity y Mirelius. Solas. De la noche a la mañana. Cierto que tenían a Stefan y a Vladimir, pero como estos eran bastante distantes era como si estubieran solas.

Una noche, Serenity encontró a su hermana llorando.  
-Tu también te irás, Sere?  
-No... no voy a ninguna parte si tu no vienes conmigo. Eres mi hermana, Mireia... nunca te dejaré sola.  
Dijo la rubia limpiándole las lágrimas a la pelirroja. Luego ambas se fundieron en un abrazo antes de quedarse dormidas en la cama de la pelirroja.


	3. Chapter 3: Estados Unidos

_**Estados Unidos**_

-¡Maldita sea, asquerosos Vulturis!  
Chilló Mireia mirando con horror las llamas que devoraban el castillo de los rumanos, Serenity suspiró, ahora si que estaban metidas en un buen lío.  
-Aguanta un poco peque... cuando seamos más grandes les haremos vivir el infierno en vida.  
-Bueno ¿Y ahora qué haremos? Estos asquerosos han provocado la destrucción del castillo... y los maestros no aparecen.  
-Relájate. Conociéndoles seguro que se harán pasar por muertos durante una buena temporada y cuando los Vulturi hayan bajado la guardia... resurgirán de entre las llamas y volverán a juntarnos. Y volveremos a estar toda la familia junta.  
Murmuró la rubia con verdadera fe. A veces cuando decía las cosas así se parecía muchísimo a Drusilla, su madre. Pero sin esa locura permanente que daba miedo.  
-¿Y ahora a dónde iremos, hermana?  
Murmuró Mireia.  
-Tía Darla estaba en Estados Unidos ¿no?  
-¡¿Piensas patearte todo Estados Unidos buscándola?  
-Eh... tranqui, es la más fácil de localizar. Y puede que ella tenga noticias de papá.  
-Vale, pero hay que salir de aquí rápido... si esos asquerosos nos descubren la palmamos aunque aparentemos 8 años.  
-¡Te hecho una carrera hasta el aeropuerto!  
-¡Tramposa, espérame!  
Chilló Mireia con una sonrisa saliendo en pos de su hermana. La verdad es que fue una Odisea el llegar a Estados Unidos, se tubieron que esconder por diferentes partes del avión porque no querían preguntas de por qué viajaban sin sus padres. Cuando aterrizaron en Los Ángeles, se pusieron a investigar a ver si había señales de su tía o de su padre por alguna parte, y cómo Serenity había predicho, encontrar a su tía fue relativamente fácil.  
-¿Pero? ¡Ustedes dos cómo han llegado aquí?  
Dijo Darla sorprendida cuando las vio.  
-Dando un paseo, tía.  
Dijo Serenity con ironía. Mirelius se rió al oir a su hermana, le hacía gracia su naturalidad.  
-Mamá ¿Quién...?  
Dijo Connor un muchacho de cabello negro y ojos azules. Que miró sorprendido a aquellas dos niñas que sonreían como diablillos.  
-Caray... ¡que primo más guapo tenemos!  
-Siiii y está más guapo que ese Xander que casi nos pesca en el aeropuerto  
Soltó Mireia. Ahora fue Darla la que empezó a reírse.  
-Venga granujas, para adentro. Que si os quedaís fuera, lo mismo os acaba pescando Ángel.  
-¿Angel está aquí?  
-Si y se ha unido a los Vulturis... y Drusilla está pasando una temporada con ellos, planteándose entrar en la guardia.  
-¡Traidooooooores! ¡Se lo tenemos que hacer pagar caro, el que deserten y el que os hayan dejado tirados a vosotros!  
Tronaba la pelirroja. Connor dio un respingo, la niña con los ojos enloquecidos le daba miedo. La rubia le miró angelicalmente.  
-Tranquilo primo... a ti no te haremos daño. Pero entiéndenos... no queremos desertores que encima lastiman a los que queremos.  
-Digna hija de Spike.  
Murmuró Darla.  
-Ambas... tía. Ambas. ¿Y por cierto, dónde está papá?  
Dijo Serenity. Su hermana paró de decir maldiciones inmediatamente y miró a su tía y a su primo con miedo cuando les vio ponerse serios de golpe.  
-¿Donde está papá, tía Darla?  
Dijo la pelirroja con miedo.  
-Lo tiene la Iniciativa como prisionero. Es una agencia del gobierno que captura a las criaturas sobrenaturales y les hace experimentos.  
Le explicó su primo.  
-¿Y apoyan a la Cazadora?  
Dijo Serenity.  
-No lo sé, corazón.  
-Pues tendremos que hacer algo... ¡no voy a dejar que se carguen a mi papá!  
-¿Y Mireia que vas a hacer? ¡¿Asaltar la Iniciativa? Si no sabes donde está  
Dijo su hermana mirándola como si estubiera loca.  
-Pero la Cazadora si... le daré un susto y ella me tendrá que decir para salvar a alguno de sus amigos dónde tienen a papá.  
-Te ayudaré.  
Dijo Connor con una sonrisa.  
-Y yo también, Mireia.  
Dijo Darla. Le gustaba ver cómo funcionaba la mente de la pequeña. Era una pequeña diablillo, como ella. Y aunque era pequeña no se iba a parar ante nada hasta tener a su padre otra vez con ellas. Y lo sabía.  
-¿Asustaís vosotros a la cazadora y me cuelo yo?  
-Vale, porque a nosotros nos conocen.  
-¡Eh me vais a dejar sin hermana!  
Chilló Serenity.  
-No si nos lo curramos bien.  
Dijo Connor.


	4. Chapter 4: La familia reunida

_**La familia reunida**_

El plan era sencillo. Darla y Connor habían estado estudiando los hábitos de la cazadora y habían descubierto que su pareja actual era uno de los mejores soldados de la Iniciativa. Y gracias a él podrían liberar a Spike. La noche que había elegido para llevar a cabo la operación era una noche de fin de semana, concretamente la del viernes, cómo en el fin de semana atacaban más criaturas como los vampiros, habría más soldados de la Iniciativa en las calles y menos en el Laboratorio. Lo complicado sería alejar a las tropas de refuerzo de la entrada de la Iniciativa, aunque de eso se encargaría Connor. Serenity ya tenía preparado un hechizo para hacer desaparecer la ubicación del lugar donde llevarían a Spike. Ya estaban todos preparados. Los dos adultos llevaban armas de fuego. Por si la cosa se ponía fea. Mirelius se había vestido con ropa infantil deportiva, para estar cómoda a la hora de correr.

-Es la hora…

Dijo Connor al entrar en el cuarto de la pelirroja.

-Vale, vamos al salón a despedirnos.

Salieron al salón, donde ya estaban Darla y Serenity esperando.

-Connor no hagas temeridades.

-Tranquila, mamá, volveré.

Dijo Connor dándole un breve beso en la mejilla a su madre.

-¡Peque más te vale volver de una pieza! O si no te reviviré para matarte.

Dijo Serenity con seriedad.

-Tranqui, biger. Volveré… Fuerza y honor, familia.

-Fuerza y honor.

Ese era el grito de lucha y de desear suerte del clan rumano. Una vez se hubieron despedido, Connor se montó en su deportivo rojo y salió hacia la zona norte de la ciudad, para causar alboroto y atraer a los soldados hacia allí. Serenity se dirigió hacia la habitación dónde había instalado un equipo para saber por cual ruta saldrían Mirelius y Spike. Darla cogió su coche un descapotable amarillo y salió con Mirelius hacia la zona de marcha de la cazadora. Aparcó dos manzanas más atrás y dejó a la niña allí.

-Vete hacia el campus… voy a causar estragos, y no te deben ver junto a mí. Cuídate mucho, pequeñaja, y no hagas locuras. Te quiero mucho, sobrina.

-Y yo a ti, tía… ten mucho cuidado ¿vale?

Darla sonrió mientras le acariciaba brevemente la mejilla a la pequeña pelirroja. Y luego adoptó una pose seria, empezaba el juego. Cuando empezó el caos en el campus, Riley Finn, la pareja de la Cazadora salió de allí camino de la Iniciativa para pedir refuerzos, Mirelius salió corriendo detrás de él y lo noqueó golpeándolo con un bate de beisbol en cuanto vio que él había abierto el portal gracias al escáner de retina. Cogió la tarjeta de Finn, su arma y se coló en la Iniciativa. Se escondió por los pasillos, tratando de que no la viesen… estaba comenzando a desesperarse ¿Dónde tenían a su padre, por amor del cielo? Y entonces… vio pasar una camilla con un hombre muy palido y con el pelo rubio ceniza. Estaba atado a la camilla y le escoltaban tres médicos con pistolas de descargas eléctricas. A la niña le llamearon los ojos. Y les dirigió una mirada de odio a los médicos al tiempo que salía al paso, intentando interceptar la camilla.

-Y esta niña ¿De dónde cojones ha salido?

Dijo uno de los médicos. Mirelius se fijó en el médico que había hablado y se concentró en su deseo de que se alejara, liberando una ola telekinética que mandó a los tres médicos a volar.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ocurre?

Chillaba Spike, que no podía ver nada. Solo había notado que los soldados se habían ido de forma violenta, puede que estuviese en situación de peligro, así que empezó a tirar de las correas que lo ataban a la camilla como un poseso, tratando de librarse. Y de repente, sintió unas pequeñas manos que trataban de deshacer el nudo de las correas.

-Hola papá.

Dijo una vocecita. Spike giró la cabeza hacia la voz y se quedó impactado.

-¡Mirelius Rumanov ¿cómo se te ocurre colarte en este sitio? Sal de aquí ahora mismo, es peligroso!

-No me voy sin ti.

-Desátame, hija, no vaya a ser que los soldaditos locos empiecen otra vez con el tiroteo y te pille a ti por medio.

-¡La cría está con el hostil 17, desháganse de ella!

Gritó uno de los soldados que había recuperado la consciencia. Spike redobló sus esfuerzos por liberarse, no quería que esos locos le hiciesen daño a su pequeña. Al final logró desatarse y comenzó a golpear con ira al que se había atrevido a ir a por su pelirrojita.

-A mi hija ni tocarla, idiota.

-¡Papá, vámonos antes de que sellen las salidas!

-Coge el arma, Mireia y no te separes de mí.

Ambos salieron escopetados, con las puertas que en más de una ocasión casi se cierran atrapándolos. Al final acabaron en el exterior…

-¡¿ESPERA DONDE VAS, pequeñaja?

-Tía! Ahora, ahora.

Darla abrió la puerta del coche, Spike miraba alucinado a su hija.

-¡Spike joder sube al coche, que ya salen!

Tronó la rubia. Después de una persecución bastante bestia, en la que Mireia casi se vuelve loca tratando de desviar con su telekinesia las balas que les tiraban desde los coches que los perseguían. Abandonaron el coche en un descampado y se cambiaron de vehículo para llegar a la casa.

-¡Lo lograsteís!

Exclamó Serenity dando brincos, feliz. Spike sonrió de forma torcida para abrazar a esas dos granujas a las que quería más que a nada. La pelirroja enterró la cabeza en el pecho enlatado en cuero de su padre. No quería separarse nunca más.

-Volvemos a estar toda familia junta… por fin.

Susurró Mireia con un brillo de alivio en sus ojos.


End file.
